Darcy Oake
Darcy Oake was a magician act from JayGT: Fantasy Sequel. He was eliminated in the Quarterfinals. Darcy returned for JayGT: Redemption Island, where he was eliminated in the Semifinals. Darcy returned for the season's Last Chance Round, where he was eliminated for the final time, in the Judges' Choice. Darcy will return for a third time to JayGT: The Champions, and a fourth time to JayGT: Britain's Champions. Background It began with an innocent card trick. At the age of 7, Darcy Oake’s father, award-winning sports broadcaster Scott Oake, asked his son to pick a card from a deck, remember it and put it back in the deck. His father drew that card, astonishing his young son and forever changing his life’s path. His father did not know any magic tricks. It was pure luck. Or was it? Fate had put its hand into play. From that day forward, Darcy, by all accounts a shy boy, spent countless solitary hours standing in front of a mirror perfecting magic tricks. He ate, slept and breathed his newfound passion and like all successful magicians, began to find himself in his craft and develop his unique on stage showmanship. As he headed into his teens, at 16, Darcy became the youngest person in history to win the Pacific Rim Professional Stage Challenge, followed shortly by the coveted People’s Choice Gold Medal Award. Darcy however had his eye on The Magic Castle in Hollywood, the famous nightclub for magicians and magic enthusiasts, which also houses the Academy of Magical Arts. Clearly one of the more unusual private clubs! He managed to headline the famous venue at the age of 18 – before he was legally allowed to, so convinced he was of his life’s work that no one was going to tell him otherwise. Two years later the Winnipeg born native headlined his first national tour of Canada, performing an amazing 77 shows in more than 25 cities. This led to bookings in venues around the world from Las Vegas to New York, Europe, and Asia. Fast-forward to 2014 and Darcy Oake received the breakthrough of a lifetime – an appearance before 200 million viewers on ITV’s Britain’s Got Talent. It was the birth of an electrifying new magician! He impressed both the judges and the audience, catapulting his star much higher than even he had believed possible. In 2016 he made a guest appearance on America’s Got Talent proving once again that the impossible is possible and was further honoured to be a part of Queen Elizabeth’s 90th birthday celebration where he performed before the Royal Family at a private dinner. As a performance artist and modern interpreter of the art of illusion, Darcy transports audiences with his charm, his sleight of hand and logic-defying illusions. He has taken the rich heritage of the magic culture and put a fresh, young and modern twist on the profession. http://darcyoake.com/about/%7C1 Judge Cuts Darcy Oake's Judge Cuts performance in Episode FS01 consisted of him setting fire to a feather and produced a live bird. He then duplicated the bird, making two birds. Then he pulled out a tissue and turned it into a third bird, before making a fourth bird by lighting a feather. He then produced an egg from the bird and hatched it to create a smaller bird. He then lit another feather to produce a cage, and then duplicated the bird and the cage. Finally, he put all the birds in a cage, covered the cage with cloth before pulling off the cloth to reveal a woman. JayDK, Cards, Pennies, and Usagi all gave him standing ovations. Darcy's performance was strong enough for the judges to send him through to the quarterfinals. Quarterfinals Darcy Oake's Quarterfinal performance in Episode FS06 consisted of RI Qualifier Category:Acts Category:Magicians Category:FS Acts Category:FS Magicians Category:Quarterfinalists Category:FS Quarterfinalists Category:BGT Contestants Category:Le Plus Grand Cabaret du Monde Performers Category:Acts Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:RI Acts Category:RI Magicians Category:Penn & Teller: Fool Us Contestants Category:Cards' Saves Category:Accepted Acts Category:RI Accepted Acts Category:Threepeaters Category:TC Acts Category:TC Magicians Category:The Illusionists Category:RI Quarterfinalists Category:Foxy's Saves Category:Judges' Choice Winners Category:Semifinalists Category:RI Semifinalists Category:Wildcard Acts Category:RI Wildcard Acts Category:Foxy's Wildcards Category:Judges' Choice Losers Category:Fourpeaters Category:BC Acts Category:BC Magicians